Syaoran's Song
by Lou71187
Summary: Syaoran has returned from Hong Kong to live in Japan and be with Sakura... Sakura has not told Syaoran her feelings for him, which are mutual... Her birthday is near and he wants to do something special and remind her of his love for her.
1. Syaoran's Return & A Weird Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. I did not create the characters. I just love the series and wish that there was more to it!!!!  
  
This is my first fanfic, so please be kind in reviews.  
  
Oh and the time period is a year after the CCS series (not including the second movie)  
  
Chapter 1: Syaoran's Return & A Weird Meeting  
  
Syaoran sighed as he looked at his calendar. April 1st was in two weeks and thoughts of an emerald-eyed girl raced through his mind. He had moved back to Japan a year after he left for the sole purpose of being with HER. He needed to see her, be with her. When he arrived a month ago, she was there, waiting for him at the airport.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" she yelled, waving her arms in the air.  
  
She looked more beautiful than he remembered. She looked unbelievably cute in her outfit: a white tank top, a mid-drift, no sleeve blue vest, and a short jean skirt.  
  
'Gorgeous,' he thought.  
  
Next to the cute dumpling stood a very happy Tomoyo with camera in hand, switching the view from Sakura to Syaoran, Syaoran to Sakura.  
  
As Syaoran looked around, taking in the familiar seen of Japan from outside the airport windows, Sakura raced to him and enveloped him in a deep embrace. She whispered into his ear, "I've missed you." Syaoran was elated by her comment. Maybe this meant she felt something for him, she was unsure when he left to go back to Hong Kong as to her real feelings. Syaoran warmly returned the hug and whispered in her ear, "I've missed you too Sakura-chan."  
  
They held to this moment for 4 minutes and 37 seconds (according to Tomoyo's camcorder).  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Since their reunion, Syaoran and Sakura saw each other every day at school and after school. They both felt very happy about the time they spent together. Sakura wanted to confess how she really felt to him every time they saw each other, but wanted to wait for the right time. She needed to make sure he still loved her, even though she knew deep inside that he did.  
  
It was Saturday morning when Sakura decided to call Syaoran on the cell phone they always used in the past for card capturing. Every time she called, he would answer, but this time it just kept ringing until his voicemail came on. Sakura hung up and looked at Kero, who was playing a video game.  
  
"Kero-chan, Syaoran isn't picking up the phone. It's weird of him not to. Even when he's home he picks it up."  
  
Kero didn't seem as though he was paying attention.  
  
"Kero!!!!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kero glared at Sakura behind him as the TV read GAME OVER. "So close." he huffed.  
  
Sakura stepped backwards, away from him. "Hmmm. um. okay I think I'll go to his house." With that, she ran out of her house.  
  
Sakura was looking down at her shoes as she turned the corner of Syaoran's street.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sakura squirmed as she picked herself up.  
  
"No, no it's my fault!" the other person apologized.  
  
Sakura looked shocked to find Tomoyo as the other person.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Sakura-chan! Oh. um." she said as she picked up some papers she dropped. Sakura helped her and saw that they were song sheets. "Are you learning new song Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Um. not exactly." Tomoyo smiled. Sakura felt that she was hiding something.  
  
Again Sakura asked, "What are you doing here? Were you visiting Syaoran?"  
  
Tomoyo quickly grabbed the song sheets from Sakura's hand and replied a soft "no" as she ran off.  
  
"Weird." Sakura thought. 


	2. Almost There & A Secret Affair?

Disclaimer: I do not own the amazing Card Captor Sakura series. I wish I did, but I don't, 'cause it's awesome!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks so much to frenz4eva and LilMorningStar for their reviews. Its things like that that inspire me to write more. I hope everyone likes this next chapter. Reviews are welcome, and so is constructive criticism.  
  
Summary of first chapter: Syaoran has returned after a year in Hong Kong to Japan. Sakura is glad that he is back. One day, she tries to call Syaoran, but he doesn't pick up. Sakura heads to his house and accidentally bumps into someone.. It's Tomoyo with song sheets in hand! What was Tomoyo doing here? Visiting Syaoran? And what was with the song? Tomoyo hurries off with a quick "no" to answer Sakura's question, but it leaves Sakura feeling so weird.  
  
Chapter 2: Almost There & A Secret Affair?  
  
Sakura proceeded to Syaoran's house to him leaving.  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" she called.  
  
"Oh, hey Sakura," he replied with a bright smile. "I was just headed to your house I'm sorry about missing your call, I was doing something in another room and didn't it."  
  
Sakura beamed back, "It's okay, I was just worried so I came over."  
  
Syaoran was glad that she felt worried, it showed that she cared. The two proceeded to Penguin Park, conversing as they walked about different things and people.  
  
"Yeah, so I bumped into Tomoyo on my way to your house. She was acting really funny."  
  
Syaoran turned away and looked out at the dusty-colored sky smeared with angelic clouds. "Was she?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura placed her finger to her right cheek. "I thought it was sort of strange that she was in the area. Was she there to see you?"  
  
Syaoran still kept his focus away from her. "Not exactly."  
  
The pair reached the park swings and took a seat next to each other. They sat uncomfortably silent for a few minutes, slowly rocking back and forth. Sakura felt odd, as though Syaoran was keeping something from her; but he wouldn't, she kept reminding herself.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura, looking at him. Their eyes met and Sakura's doubts disappeared. His eyes were filled with love. Hopefully, he realized hers was too.  
  
"Syaoran-kun. I --- I." her eyes filled with tears. She couldn't say it. She knew it for so long, but could say it. Syaoran noticed her difficulty, rose from his swing, and stood in front of her. He moved forward and kissed her right cheek. As he was bent over, he whispered, "I know." Sakura quickly jumped to her feet and hugged him so tightly that he felt as though he would choke. But he laughed, which made her laugh and everything seemed perfect.  
  
Monday came around quicker than imaginable. Three alarm clocks were simultaneously going off at the same time. "Ugh." Sakura rolled around her bed and lifted her hand to turn them all off. "Ten more minutes."  
  
After an hour, the town called hear a girl scream, "I'm late!!!" With lighting speed, Sakura got ready and dashed out of her house, roller blading at 20mph to school. The class could hear someone running towards the door. No one was surprised to see Sakura sliding the door into the room.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto," the sensei looked at her angrily, "I would have guessed that as you grew older, you would learn to keep better track of the time. I'm afraid that since this is about the 300th time being late, you must stay after to clean the classroom. Now please take you seat!"  
  
Sakura obediently walked to her desk, with head down and eyes closed in an "I'll never change" way. As she sat down, Syaoran whispered, "Don't worry. Late or not, you're still amazing Sakura-chan!" Sakura weakly smiled. Syaoran was so gently and sweet and a good student above that!  
  
When class was dismissed for the day, Sakura had to stay and clean the room. Syaoran offered to meet her in an hour in front of the school and she agreed. After cleaning the boards, Sakura proceeded to fill a small bucket with water from the bathroom across the hall. As she left the classroom, she heard a sweet melody coming from the music room at the other side of the school and a lovely voice of a young man. With curiosity, Sakura stealthly walked against the wall until she reached the music door entrance. She peeked in and with great disbelief found Syaoran standing in front of Tomoyo, softly singing what seemed to be a serenade. Sakura could barely hear the words, but could make out a few of them.  
  
"I can't believe I can admit to my feelings."  
  
Syaoran sand as Tomoyo looked at him with glee. He moved with lovely sways and knelt down on one knee. He took Tomoyo's hand in his hand. They looked. in love! Sakura was astonished. She quietly ran back to the classroom, put the bucket next to sensei's desk, grabbed her belongings, and left. In her quick pace to go home, Sakura hardly noticed the tears rolling down her cheek. 


	3. An Event Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own the Card Captor Sakura series or characters; they were all magnificently created by some other genius.  
  
Thank you to apol, Li and Sakura Forever, and Krisily for their reviews. I love reviews. so please keep them coming!  
  
Chapter 2 Summary: Sakura comes so close to telling Syaoran her true feelings. On Monday, for being late to school for about the 300th time, Sakura is assigned to cleaning the room after school. While serving out her punishment, she hears a sweet melody from the music room. Out of curiosity, she sneaks to the room to find Syaoran singing to Tomoyo in what seems to be a serenade. As she runs home in tears, all she can think of is whether or not her assumption right or mislead, hopefully the latter being correct.  
  
Chapter 3: An Event Announcement  
  
The next day.  
  
Sakura arrived in class before anyone else.  
  
"Miss Kinomoto?" sensei looked shocked, "You're. you're early!" His shock turned into laughter, "I guess I should be quite proud. and I am!"  
  
Sakura smiled as she took her seat. This was really a first. With the room basically empty, she was given an opportunity to think. Yesterday's event seemed so unreal, Sakura just couldn't believe Syaoran would hurt her and go after her best friend. She finally decided not to take yesterday's happenings as anything until she spoke with Syaoran and Tomoyo.  
  
Soon enough, the room filled with students, all surprised to see Sakura at her desk. With every stunned face, Sakura's mood lightened and she even giggled at times.  
  
Finally, Syaoran walked in. with Tomoyo. They were conversing and laughing.  
  
"Sakura! You're here!" Syaoran greeted.  
  
Tomoyo chimed in, "Ohayo! Why so early?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "I wanted to surprise everyone. Surprises can be good right?"  
  
Syaoran and Tomoyo looked at each other, "Of course."  
  
The day dragged on like all other days. It was cloudy outside and Sakura kept staring out into space. Finally, as class was about to be dismissed, sensei called for everyone's attention.  
  
"I have a special announcement today. Next week, on April 1st, there will be a spring festival here at school. It will be an exciting day of fun outside; you will basically have the day off. There shall be free food and entertainment by some of our very own students. Anyone who wishes to sign up for a performance may do so after school in the office today. That is all, you may go."  
  
The students were excited about the upcoming event and talking about it as they left. The last people left in the room were Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran.  
  
Sakura approached Syaoran and Tomoyo, who were whispering in the back of the room. She cleared her throat, "Um. I need to talk to you two."  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura with a "daijabu?" expression, Syaoran did too. However, Sakura paid no attention and just continued, "let's walk over to Penguin Park now."  
  
"Um. can we meet you in an hour?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"BOTH of you can't go until an hour from now?" Sakura looked at them in disbelief.  
  
"No, we need to do something together, then meet up," Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura looked away, sighed, said okay, and proceeded to leave.  
  
Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, "You think she's okay?"  
  
Tomoyo stared at Sakura as she walked away, "I think she misses her best friends as they spend so much time together right now. But it'll be worth it."  
  
"Yeah, I just hope that we don't push her away from us when this surprise is supposed to bring us closer together." Syaoran sighed, "Sakura-chan." as the two headed for the school office. 


	4. A Past Acquaintance

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura ~ but it's a great series!!!!  
  
Please read and review. In this chapter, I'm adding a new character to add a little more conflict for Syaoran in the story ~ I hope you'll like it.  
  
Summary of Chapter 3: There will be a spring festival at Sakura's school next week, on April 1st. Sakura still feels like Tomoyo and Syaoran are keeping something from her.  
  
Chapter 4: A Past Acquaintance  
  
Sakura reached Penguin Park about fifteen minutes before she was to meet her friends. All she could think about was why Syaoran and Tomoyo seemed to be keeping something from her.  
  
As Sakura reached the swings, she was surprised to see a copper-eyed boy on one of the seats. She had never seen him before, but he felt so familiar.  
  
"Hello," the boy looked into Sakura's emerald eyes, "how are you, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura stepped back and stammered, "H-ow d-do you know m-my name?"  
  
He got up and placed his right hand on her shoulder, "Don't you remember me?" His touch sent tingles down her back.  
  
"N-N-N-o."  
  
He moved in closer to her and placed his left hand on her cheek, "Even more beautiful." Every time he touched her, she trembled from a strange warm feeling.  
  
Sakura felt herself shake her head, "I'm sorry, I don't know you." The boy placed his finger on her lip, then moved in until their lips met. Then Sakura knew. "Shai!"  
  
~ FLASHBACK ~  
  
"You're going to America? When?" Sakura looked up at Shai. He had known her for about a year now, and at the age of 9, he was leaving. Shai looked at her emerald eyes, "I realize that I've only known you for a short amount of time Sakura, but I really like you and our friendship means a lot to me. Please don't forget me." He looked at her cravingly.  
  
Shai had a crush on Sakura, but she was just friends with him, nothing more. As Sakura seemed lost in her own thoughts, Shai moved towards her and soon she felt a tender sweetness of honey. Sakua broke away from his. His face flushed, "I'm sorry."  
  
The next day, he left and she never saw or heard from him again.  
  
~ END OF FLASHBACK ~  
  
"Listen, Shai-"  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry. I've just wanted to do that since I did the first time, to feel that strawberry harmony again has been my desire, yet I don't want you to feel as though it meant anything. It was just. just a longing."  
  
"Sakura-chan!"  
  
Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo and Syaoran walking towards her. They looked very happy, in great comparison to Sakura's expressionless face.  
  
Syaoran looked at her, "Daijabu?" He then saw a rather handsome boy next to her, with his right arm on her shoulder. Confused thoughts raced through Syaoran's mind. First, Sakura didn't meet up with him yesterday after school (which he didn't even yell at her for) and now she was standing with a good-looking guy. A dreaded silence fell over the four.  
  
The silence was broken by Shai clearing his throat. He held out his hand to Syaoran, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Syaoran shook his hand, "Who are you?"  
  
"An old friend." Shai took his hand off Sakura's shoulder. She still looked out of it.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Shai, "Do I know you?"  
  
Shai laughed, "Does no one remember me around here? Well, just to clarify, I'm Shair, Japanese-American boy since age 9."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "Sorry, I don't remember."  
  
"Well, I guess since Sakura was the only person who acknowledges me back then, what did I expect? Well, at first she didn't recall who I was, but after I ki-"  
  
Sakura elbowed him very hard on his right rib cage. She looked at him rather angrily, shot a glance at Syaoran, then looked at him again.  
  
"Oh!" Shai put his left hand behind his head, "I get it!" He laughed a hardy laugh. He looked at Syaoran again, "You're real lucky." Sakura elbowed him again.  
  
"Hey - stop that!" Shai declared with a pout on his face as he rubbed his side.  
  
Sakura couldn't help but giggle, and so did Tomoyo. Only Syaoran wasn't laughing. He still didn't understand who this guy was.  
  
Tomoyo sat on a swing set and Syaoran took a seat next to her. Sakura followed and Sat next to Syaoran. Not wanting to feel like the odd-man-out, Shai sat next to Sakura.  
  
Sakura noticed that Syaoran still looked confused, "Shai used to live in Japan. He moved here from China when he was 8. I befriended him, but he had to leave a year later. I didn't think I'd see him again, but here he is!" Sakura smiled. Syaoran just nodded.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Shai, "So are you visiting or moving back?"  
  
Shai looked at her with disappointment, "I'm only visiting for a week, then I have to go back." He turned his gazed to Sakura, "It seems like I will again have to leave an important part of my life."  
  
Sakura returned his gaze, "I'm not that important."  
  
He grinned, "I was talking about Japan." But he knew and she knew that he wasn't. 


	5. So Close

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura so please let me write this without any lawsuits ok? Thanks a bundle!  
  
Thanks to Syaoran Fan for your review. Please review more people. I'd really appreciate it!!!  
  
Chapter 4 Summary: Shai from Sakura's past comes back. He has feelings for Sakura, like that of Syaoran's. Will this threat push Syaoran away or only bring him closer to Sakura?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: So Close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Syaoran looked up at the green ceiling of his bedroom as he thought of the events of the previous hours. This Shai guy appeared out of nowhere, yet acted like Sakura was someone he was constantly friends with. His history and return reminded Syaoran of himself, especially Sakura's friendliness with him. Thoughts of doubt ran though Syaoran's head, it seemed as though Sakura treated them the same; maybe Sakura only liked him as a friend.  
  
Next day at school.  
  
Sakura was early for school again, keeping sensei in good humor. As students filed in within the next ten minutes, Tomoyo and Syaoran walked in together. Again, in smiles.  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted with warm happiness.  
  
"Ohayo!" they both chimmed.  
  
Tomoyo looked very excited, "Let's come to my house today and have cake and tea.  
  
Sakura nodded, but then remembered, "Oh sorry Tomoyo, but I promised to keep Shair company."  
  
"Bring him along," Tomoyo resolved.  
  
"Okay."  
  
After school.  
  
As the three walked towards Shai's temporary residence, they were surprised to see him playing in the front year with a boy that looked like his mini- version. 'Must be his brother, oh he's so cute!' Sakura thought.  
  
Shai saw the group, told his brother goodbye, and ran to them. He gave her a hug, his friendliness shocked everyone, including Sakura. "Nice to see you," he let go of her.  
  
As everybody got over their surprise, they began walking to Tomoyo's house.  
  
"Where are we going?" Shai asked.  
  
"Oh! I forgot to tell you, Tomoyo invited us to have a snack at her place, I hope you don't mind." Shai shook his head, "Of course not! I love food!" Sakura giggled, "Me too."  
  
They arrived at Tomoyo's house ten minutes later and settled in the living room area of Tomoyo's room, which was separated from the bedroom area by an doorway. Tomoyo left the room to get the food and drinks. Sakura & Shai conversed about their past escapades, leaving Syaoran out. As soon as Sakura noticed what she was doing, she turned to Syaoran, "You know, when Syaoran came here, we had many fun adventures also. Syaoran has been such a great friend, he's always been there." Syaoran smiled, "I feel the same about you Sakura-chan." Shai smiled, but felt disgusted, he knew that he had no chance against this guy.  
  
Tomoyo came back with the snacks. They marveled at the food and began to seat in a matter of seconds.  
  
"You're amazing Tomoyo!" Sakura squealed as she took another piece of strawberry cake."  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad I came," Shai added. Syaoran looked at Shai, he seemed to be decent. He was polite and talkative. Ugh.  
  
After the food and tea was gone, Tomoyo began talking to Shai. Sakura got up and looked around Tomoyo's bedroom. "I like what you've done to the place," Sakura commented. Tomoyo replied, "arigato" before getting back to her conversation  
  
Sakura walked over to Tomoyo's nightstand to see song sheets. The song was called 'Everlasting Feelings'. Syaoran noticed as Sakura fixed her eyes on the paper. He quickly got up, went to her, turned her to face him, and kissed her on the forehead. He smirked, "C'mon, Tomoyo and Shai are interestingly talking about clothers. I couldn't picture him as a fashion type of guy." Sakura only heard part of what he said. The tingle from his kiss on her forehead was amazing, she kept thinking about how a kiss on her lips from him would feel. Should she? She moved in. They were about an inch away from each other. Sakura closed her eyes as she titled her head to the right. Syaoran closed his eyes.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Shai saw what was about to happen. "Sakura!" The romantic moment between Syaoran and Sakura was broken. They looked away from each other, blushing furiously. So close.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked back towards Tomoyo and Shai; both looking rather disappointed.  
  
"I think I'm gonna head home. Want me to walk you home too?" Shai looked at Sakura rather pleadingly.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, then back at Shai. "Um. I think I'll stay longer, but thanks."  
  
Shai shrugged, "Okay." He turned his gaze to Tomoyo, a quick thought came to him, maybe Sakura was the jealous type? "Thanks for the delicious treats, beautiful lady." He took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it. Tomoyo turned three shades of crimson. He waved farewell as he left.  
  
Sakura laughed, "Wow Tomoyo, you look so dazed!" She turned to Syaoran, "I know how that feels." Syaoran turned four shades of scarlet.  
  
After an hour of conversing, Tomoyo revealed a great shock and excitement in the fact that Shai liked fashion, because she did too. Every time she mentioned his name, she blushed. 'How cute' Sakura thought.  
  
Sakura looked at the wall clock in disbelief, "Oh no! I have to go! It's so like me to loose track of time."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Want me to walk you home?"  
  
Sakura nodded vigorously. She gave Tomoyo a hug, "Thanks for everything!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura left. It was already dark out. Sakura held tightly on Syaoran's arm. He smiled. It felt so nice to have her holding on to him.  
  
When they reached Sakura's house, Touya immediately opened the door, "Kaiju! Where were you? Do you know what time it is?!"  
  
Sakura sighed, "Sorry, I was at Tomoyo's and lost track of time."  
  
Touya noticed Sakura holding on to Syaoran. He gave Syaoran the death glare, Syaoran returned it. Touya then looked back at Sakura, "Well, aren't you going to come in?"  
  
Sakura looked at him angrily, "I'll be there in a second. Go inside, I'll be right there!" Touya slammed the door shut.  
  
Sakura turned to see Syaoran's eyes fixed on her. They moved in. Closer. Closer.  
  
"Kaiju!" Touya opened the door, "Get in here! Now!!"  
  
Sakura looked at him with great frustration, but he just smirked.  
  
Sakura turned back to Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek, "I'm sorry, I have to go. Thanks for walking me home! See you tomorrow!" With that, she went inside.  
  
Syaoran stayed outside for a while longer, his hand caressing the spot where she kissed him. As he recovered from his astonishment, he started on his way home. So close. 


	6. Finally

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or the characters, I'm just a big fan!

It has literally been years (last updated Aug 2003) since I wrote. I apologize greatly, but I was just starting sophomore year in high school and found myself really busy. Thank you for continuing to read my fanfic… I hope you enjoy it.

Thanks to DTL and mycherrywolf for their reviews. Please continue to give feedback… it makes me happy : )

Chapter 5 Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran and Shai all meet up in Tomoyo's house for cake and tea. While they are there, Sakura sees song sheets in Tomoyo's room, entitled Everlasting Love. That's weird! Plus, Sakura and Syaoran found themselves extremely close to kissing, TWICE, but their moment was broken by Shai and then Touya. Ahhhh! Oh, and Tomoyo finds herself blushing when Shai's name is spoken… could there be hidden love there?

Chapter 6: Finally

The next day at school was awkward for all four characters. Syaoran and Sakura had been so close to actually kissing the day before and an attraction had grown between Tomoyo and Shai. The day proceeded slowly and quietly, everyone seemed in deep thought.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura waved outside the classroom doors, "Wait for me!"

He turned away and smiled, "I'm actually heading somewhere right now. Want to meet later? I'll call you." Before she could answer, he waved good-bye and turned the corner. As Sakura watched him leaving, Tomoyo was running past her, "Wait, Tomoyo! Wanna go somewhere?"

"Sorry, can't!" Tomoyo waved and headed in the same direction as Syaoran. 'Weird' Sakura thought. As she walked towards the school exit, she felt an arm embrace her from the left side. It was Shai. "What are you up to, sweetie?"

She laughed, "Nothing I guess. Syaoran and Tomoyo are both busy."

"Maybe they're on an after school date?" Shai teased.

Sakura stopped, what if they were? They had been acting funny together, but Syaoran almost kissed her yesterday. She was really confused.

"I'm just kidding, I can tell he's into you. Besides, I hope they're not dating, I think I kinda like Tomoyo," Shai shrugged.

Sakura smiled, "Well, do you want to go get ice cream?" Shai nodded and the two began walking towards the ice cream shop nearby. They ordered two strawberry milkshakes to go(which Shai paid for), sat on a nearby bench, and began to talk.

"Do you really think I shouldn't be worried?" Sakura asked, "Before you even came here, they were acting really funny. I almost thought they were having a secret affair."

"Well, he knows how you feel, doesn't he?" Shai asked.

"I think so… I haven't told him how I feel, but we… um… we almost…"

"Kissed?" Shai smiled. "I know, I saw. That's why I interrupted you two. I'm really sorry, I was jealous; I didn't want you to kiss. I still hoped for something to happen between us, but I know nothing will."

Sakura looked away, "I'm sure you'll find a girl who will return your feelings. I don't even think you have feelings for me, you just think you do. We were only nine when we last saw each other."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her in to him. She dropped her ice cream cone on the ground. He leaned in and their lips met. That sweet taste of honey… The two kept the moment for a few seconds before parting. He looked deep into her emerald eyes, "My feelings ARE real."

Sakura was very confused. Everyone seemed to say one thing and feel another. But kissing Shai felt right. Or maybe, it just felt comforting. 'What am I thinking?' Sakura asked herself. "I love Syaoran, no one else," she cried and took her hand away from Shai. She got up and ran back towards the school.

Luckily, as she headed towards the school gates, she saw Syaoran just leaving. She ran to him, crying.

"Sakura-chan?' Syaoran asked, concerned.

"Tell me the truth, Syaoran. Please! I need you to tell me what's going on with you and Tomoyo. I love you so much and I can't stand you keeping secrets from me."

Syaoran looked stunned, "What did you say?"

"I can't stand you keeping secrets from me," she cried.

"Before that."

She looked up, into his eyes. "I love you so much."

He smiled and gave her a strong embrace. "I love you too."

They looked at each other intensely before closing their eyes… for a kiss.


	7. Spring Festival

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

Hello there everyone! I actually wrote this chapter at the same time as the last so there have been no reviews. Please write though, because even though this is the last chapter of this story, I want to write another one soon. If you have any advice for topics, I'll accept those to. Thank you to everyone who reads this fanfic!

PS. The song in this chapter is an original (which means I actually wrote it.) So please keep it real and do not steal. Thanks.

Chapter 6 Summary: FINALLY, Sakura and Syaoran have kissed after Sakura reveals in words that she loves him. It's time to close this tale of everlasting love.

Chapter 7: The Spring Festival

_Hello there, my dear stranger._

_It seems like I've been gone for so long._

_We've seen each other_

_Loved each other_

_And finally I can sing my song._

_I was afraid to tell you…_

_But then I went away._

_I thought it was too late._

_I dreamt about you,_

_You never left my mind,_

_Forever in my heart you'll stay._

_Hello there, my dear stranger._

_It seems like I've been gone for so long._

_We've seen each other_

_Loved each other_

_And finally I can sing my song._

_I can't believe I can admit to my feelings,_

_My true feelings for you._

_The words left my mouth before I left,_

_Before I really knew._

_I'm happy to say I can finally admit_

_I love you._

_Hello there, my dear stranger._

_It seems like I've been gone for so long._

_We've seen each other_

_Loved each other_

_And finally I can sing my song._

_Finally, I can sing my song…_

_I can sing my song._

Applauses and whistles could be heard as the curtain closed. Backstage, Sakura waited for her boyfriend, with a huge bouquet of flowers. Syaoran blushed. "How did I do?"

Sakura ran to him and jumped into his arms. "I can't believe I finally heard you sing! You only mentioned that you could when we first became friends, but I never heard your voice."

"So how was it?"

She kissed him with intensity and deep love. "Perfect."

When the two finally broke, Syaoran could see Tomoyo a few feet behind them with her trusty camcorder and Shai was standing next to her. Shai would be leaving later that day, and as little of a ripple he caused in Syaoran's love life, he was glad Shai was leaving.

Tomoyo waved as Sakura and Syaoran walked towards her. "I'm so proud of you Syaoran, all that hardwork was worth it!"

"So that's all you two were up to, this song?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course," Syaoran stated, "what did you think we were up to?"

Sakura blushed, "I don't know."

"We needed to spend a lot of time together to perfect the song. After all, it was an original," Tomoyo declared.

Sakura turned to Syaoran, "You wrote that?"

"Tomoyo and I both did. I supplied the thoughts and she made it music," Syaoran replied. "I meant every word."

Sakura smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "This will be everlasting love."


End file.
